Discoveries: The Return of Darth Vader
by MovesLikeSpidey
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is sent on a mission in the outer rim and Darth Vader returned. How did this happen and what caused this to happen? Sequel to Discoveries (Chapter 2 Rewritten)
1. Chapter 1: Vader Returns

**Discoveries: Return of Darth Vader**

 **One**

Rey had learned of her parentage and was upset that her grandfather had kept, this information from her. She wouldn't speak to him. Anakin would try, but Rey wouldn't.

After a failed attempt at trying to rekindle his relationship with his granddaughter, Anakin was sent off on a mission in the outer rim of the galaxy. He was supposed to investigate the reports of the dark side activity.

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Leia asked. After Anakin talked to Leia on the comlink only a few days ago.

"He should have, I can't help but worry!" Padme exclaimed.

"Guys, you should see this!" Rex said as he barged into the room. The others were confused as to why Rex was so, worried.

"As you can see, I was only fooling the resistance into thinking they could trust me, yes I was acting as a Jedi, but now, I will finish what I started", Anakin said. Only this wasn't Anakin. That was Darth Vader who spoke into the camera.

"Why would he turn back?!" Padme exclaimed as she cried on her son's shoulder.

"What did we do wrong?" Leia asked.

 _Hours ago_

Anakin arrived at the planet of Tatooine, to investigate dark side activity reported by the New Republic Army, well rather than the branch that was stationed here, and he could feel the dark side radiating all around him. He raised his hood as he did not want anyone to recognise him as of yet. Anakin tried to see if he could pinpoint the main reason why the dark side was even here in Mos Espa in the first place yet he could not. _He or she must be using it to cloak themselves, but it appears the stench of the dark side is still lingering around._ Anakin thought as he walked around the small town. Then he blacked out as someone, sneaked up behind Anakin and put him to sleep.

"I see you have the subject"

"Yes, I do milord"

"Good, extract the blood from him and throw him in the cells, with the ysalamiri"

"As you wish"

 _Naboo_

"He knows where the base is, we have to leave immediately" Luke said.

"Okay, put on the evacuation order" Padme said. She wished she didn't have to, but she knew it was vital for her safety and the rest of her family.

"We're too late" The lead intelligence officer said as he walked in the room.

"How are we too late" He said.

"Please don't tell me he's here" Padme pleaded.

"I'm sorry, but if that is in fact the real Darth Vader, he is here with the newly resurrected galactic empire" The intelligence officer said.

"The man your battle stations" Padme said, while blinking away tears.

"Come on, mother we have to leave, all us have to leave right now" Leia said.

"All, Jedi on base and Republican army generals, fall back to evacuation, ships all soldiers evacuate as well. May the force be with you all" Luke said as he spoke into the base P.A system.

Darth Vader was working with the best of the newly resurrected Galactic Empire. It was his new version of the 501st regiment.

"Spare no one you come across" Vader ordered as he marched forward and in groups the 501st regiment spread out throughout the base and killed everyone they came across.

Fortunately for the Skywalker family, they went aboard Han's personal ship and they went to collect Padme's family, save for Jobal and Ruwee, as they had already died some years ago and then they left Naboo, while Luke and Han were blasting Tie Fighters, while Chewie and Rey where flying the Falcon and Rey was putting in coordinates for a planet only she knows her grandfather would never go, which is Tatooine.

"Lord Vader the targets are not on the base" Commander Regan, told her boss. Vader could also sense she was afraid that she was going to get her life chocked out of her.

"It wasn't your fault commander" Vader replied as he and the commander walked towards his shuttle.

"What does the, Supreme Leader want us to do?" Commander Regan asked.

"I shall ask him, then we'll know what to do" Vader answered.

"Maybe we can bring Kylo Ren" Regan stated.

"If he is still here" Vader replied and he turned around. He and Commandeer Regan mad way to the cells.

"There will be ysalamiri, they will prevent me from using the force, go in there and bring him to me" Vader ordered.

"You… you are not my grandfather" Ben stated.

"Of course not, you fool! He wouldn't turn, so I was created" Vader replied. With the statement he knocked Ben out by using the force.

"Keep your blaster trained at him, if he waked up and tries to escape kill him" Vader told Regan.

"Yes milord" Regan replied.

While on board the shuttle which would take them directly to the Executor MK II, which is even bigger than The Executor MK I.

Vader and Regan arrived on the Executor MK II and the both went to Vader's personal quarters. Vader went to the part of his room with his holo chamber. He then punched in the contact number for the supreme leader.

"What, news do you bring to me, Lord Vader?" The supreme leader asked.

"We stormed the base, but when we arrived but it was too late, the family of Skywalker managed to escape, but I did not leave empty handed" Vader informed Snoke.

"Then what did you bring, back?" Snoke asked.

"Ben Solo A.K.A Kylo Ren, despite being turned to the light by Skywalker, I believe I can turn him, back to the ways of the dark side and help us with our conquest" Vader answered.

"Hmm take him as your apprentice, Vader but if he shows no movement towards the dark side, I want you to kill him, on the spot" Snoke told Vader and then the transmission ended.

"What do we do now Lord Vader?" Regan asked.

"I'll turn Ben Solo back to the dark side" Vader answered. He then stood directly in front of Regan.

"Then what?" Regan asked. Vader took of her helmet in response.

"Then, you and me we'll live a life where we can shape the galaxy in any way we want" Vader answered as he captured Regan's lips in his.

"L-lord Vader?!" Regan exclaimed.

"Just let it flow naturally" Vader replied and this time Regan gave Vader permission to kiss her. She then gave him her consent for the next stage.

 **A/N: Okay, so Vader will be paired with my OC character, and I did give away a big hint as to what happened to Anakin, if you still want to win a shout out, guess what happened to Anakin and I'll choose the person who gets the answer or closest to the answer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Found (Remade)

**Discoveries: Return of Darth Vader**

 **Chapter 2: Found 2.0**

Not being able to use the force is every Jedi's nightmare and being in his weakened state and being fed only scrapes, while his clone was running around the galaxy, just infuriated him. Anakin felt like he was back on Tatooine, except this time he had no mother to look after him. _Mother._ He thought. Oh how he longed for the comfort of his mother's arms. How he longed for Padme and his children who probably think he had turned his back on the republic and everything he stands for. _I should've stayed dead._ Anakin thought. In the silent dungeons, Anakin could hear the sounds of footsteps. He knew who ever descended the steps wanted to feed him scrapes or beat him or make him do things he doesn't want to do. He looked up and saw a blue Twi'lek.

"What do you want?" Anakin spat out, as he stayed sitting on the floor, in his meditative position.

"I see the way they treat you" the female Twi'lek said.

"Yeah, what do you want to do to me? Beat me, taunt me slave me around or _rape_ me because I know the female Twi'lek's and humans love to do that!" Anakin shouted in anger and his voice echoed around the dungeon.

"No, I am not like the others, I just came here to talk because the others a jerks to me" The female Twi'lek said.

"Bravo, how did you figure that out?" Anakin asked ever so sarcastically.

"What crawled in your ass and died?" The female Twi'lek asked angrily.

"Everything!" Anakin screamed. He broke out of his passive state and he opened his eyes which weren't the warm blue they always were, this time they are an icy blue that sent the feeling as if her throat was being grabbed, by Anakin himself and out of reflex she rubbed her throat.

"Ha, no I still do not have access to the force, as much as it sickens me but I am glad because force, once I don't have to feel anyone's emotions!" Anakin said as he laughed like a deranged psychotic madman.

"What-what do they do to you?" the Twi'lek asked.

"What didn't they do to me?" Anakin retorted as his eyes were flashing nonstop gold.

"I'm a broken man with nothing but memories and there is nothing you can do!" Anakin exclaimed.

"You see, this is what happens to a Jedi who can't use the force for a length period of time, they go crazy and lose their minds!" Anakin snapped and almost in an instant he was at the bars of his prison and the female Twi'lek fell on the floor as the result of the sudden movement.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you, I still have at least some of my sanity" Anakin said calmly, as he placed his arms through the bars and he helped the female Twi'lek up.

"You really are different" Anakin commented as the female returned to her dwelling upstairs and Anakin laughed and laughed, like a deranged psychopath, as he _felt_ the power creeping in him.

" **I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!** " Anakin screamed at his loudest.

 _Some other location on Tatooine_

"Oh Luke I heard about Shmi" Beru said as she saw her nephew. Yes even the famous Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were revived into their younger states.

"What happened from Anakin for him to turn like that?" Owen asked as they Skywalker family, were sitting in the middle of the humble home of Owen and Beru, as they would not all fit in the kitchen.

"I guess he finally snapped" Luke answered. If only they knew. Then a force signature could be felt. Luke couldn't tell if the person was evil or good but he could tell who the signature belonged to.

 _ **Anakin's Prison**_

Anakin was lashing out now at anyone who dared approached him, the animosity, hate and venom being put out truly terrified his captors. They would slide his food from under the metal bars. But the one person Anakin would not snap at is the one female that would truly be kind and generous to him. Even the kind one could tell he had lost what remained of his sanity, as she could always hear Anakin howl and laugh. His death threats truly terrified her. Everyone knows Who Vader is. Anakin Skywalker, but what the rest of the galaxy doesn't know is that Vader is in fact a clone of the man that used to be a kind, loving and a good hearted family man. All that remains of Anakin now is his sheer will to stay somewhat sane in hopes of his family finds him. He also failed to notice blaster shots and the sounds of swinging lightsabers.

 _ **Earlier**_

Luke, Rey, Leia ans Amelia felt the presence of a man they knew all so well.

"Do you feel that?" Luke asked.

"Yes I do, and I can tell it isn't Vader, but the signature is unmistakeable" Leia answered as she concentrated on the signature.

"Oh force" Luke gasped as he examined his father's signature, it was eratic, but it was just recognisable.

"Oh, we have to leave now" Luke said as he stood up and he sprinted towards the Millenium Falcon. The three other Jedi present rushed to the Falcon, Han and Chewbacca stayed behind, along with Ryoo, Pooja and their families because, leaving unarmed people unprotected would just be plan old not helpful.

"Are we sure it's the real one?" Leia asked.

"Of, course it's him everyone knows Vader is on Courscant" Luke retorted, as the Falcon lifted off the ground and Luke followed his father's presence, as he piloted the Falcon. He and Leia had already figured out that they were the ones to sense Anakin.

"Alright, here is where he seems to be" Luke said as he looked upon Jabba's palace with distaste, he remembers all too well as to what went down there when, he first took his first steps in the palace.

"Why would he be here?" Leia, asked.

"Because, he was a slave in this very palace, when he was a slave" Lule answered, as he landed the Falcon.

"Come on we have to really do this fast" Luke announced as he activated his lightsaber, which was one with Obi-Wan's design but all black with a green blade. He has Obi-Wan's lightsaber hooked onto his belt. The team of jedi then stormed the palace.

 _ **A/N: This is a rewrite of chapter two**_


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

_**Discoveries: Darth Vader returns**_

 _ **Three**_

"L-Luke is that you?" Anakin asked, as he covered his eyes so the bright green coloured lightsaber wouldn't hurt his eyes, after all he had been surrounded by darkness, for a lengthy period of time.

"Who's she?" Rey asked. Anakin gazed at the Twi'lek.

"S-she was the only one that didn't do things to me" Anakin answered as he curled himself in a ball. _Force, what did they do to him?_ Luke thought as he watched, his father rock back and forth. He then picked up his father and flung his father's arm around one of his shoulders and carried him to the Falcon.

"Is what my father said true?" Luke asked, the Blue Twi'lek who was viewing everything. She nodded.

"Good" Luke answered. Luke had arrived at the Falcon and he hauled his father to one of the bunk beds.

"Very comfy" Anakin mumbled.

"I'm surprised you'd find something like this comfy" Luke replied with a laugh.

"Mother is going to be so thrilled when she lays her eyes on father" Leia told Luke, as she arrived in the small room, just as soon as Anakin fell asleep.

 _ **Executor MK2**_

Vader was in his chambers with his... girlfriend. He may be a dark lord hell bent on killing people who oppose Snoke, but even he needs a girlfriend, which so happens to be Regan. He was wide awaked, while she was sleeping next to him. That's when he felt the disturbance in the force.

"Impossible" He told himself as he slowly sat up, he was careful as to not disturb his girlfriend's sleep. _This is not good._ Vader thought.

 _ **New Resistance Base- New Alderaan**_

Padme had arrived at the new base on new Alderaan and she went to her room she should she should, be sharing with her husband. Then her comlink started beeping.

" _Mother guess what?"_ Luke asked.

"Luke, I would have no idea what you're about" Padme answered.

" _Well Vader's a clone!"_ Luke stated.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Padme shrieked.

" _Yeah, Vader's a clone of father and as I am speaking I'm bringing father home now"_ Luke told his mother.

" _Physically he appears fine, but mentally that's another story"_ Luke said, answering his mother's unasked question.

"Okay, well I better prepare for his arrival" Padme said as she terminated the com call.

"Oh, I better tell the others" Padme said s a huge smile plastered on her face.

Georgia, and her husband Phillip, who are King and Queen of new Alderaan, were waiting for Padme, for their dinner and when she arrived they noticed the huge smile on her face.

"What's gotten you happy?" Georgia asked.

"Luke, had just discovered Vader is a clone, I kid you not a clone" Padme answered.

"Wait a minute, hold up Vader is a clone?" Phillip asked.

"Yes" Padme answered.

"A clone of Anakin Skywalker?" Georgia asked.

"Yep" Padme answered.

"And how did you find this out?" Phillip asked.

"Luke commed me and he told me" Padme answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for, we have to prepare the palace for Anakin's arrival!" Georgia exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

 _ **Millennium Falcon**_

Anakin, was slowly getting his sanity back after being around his children but everyone knew that, the person who would bring Anakin back to his former glory is Padme Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. When Leia was examining her father's current state, she could literally see the bones of her father which, meant he was starved and she could, see blue and purple bruising all over his body, well except for his metal arm of course. Leia had to blink away the tears, welled up in her eyes.

"So what's his condition?" Luke asked as Leia stepped into the middle of the ship, which was like a large lounge, minus the Holo T.V.

"Starved, beaten and who knows what else" Leia answered with a said sigh.

"But why would he be held in Jabba's palace?" Rey asked, with her *cough*sexy accent*cough*

"For three years he was a slave in Jabba's palace with his mother, my grandmother Shmi Skywalker Rey" Luke answered.

"I didn't know that" Amelia said.

"That's because he only tells a select few" Luke replied.

"How much longer till we return to New Alderaan?" Pooja asked. Her son was playing the Djarik (That chess game, at least I think that's what it's called) with Ryoo's son.

"Not much longer and knowing Padme, she'll throw one hell of a party" Han answered.

"You got that right, I still remember the party we had for my wedding" Luke replied, as he let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah, those were the days" Leia commented.

 _ **New Alderaan**_

Padme had set up the royal banquet hall which was used for special occasions, and suffice to say finding out Anakin didn't really turn to the dark side and finding out Vader is a clone is a very special occasion.

"I have just received word that Luke Skywalker has just arrived on the palace grounds" Phillip said as he finished his comlink call. With, that Padme set forth to the landing pad.

Padme, Georgia and Phillip and they made way to the landing pad and she saw the Falcon ramp lower and she saw her son and immediately enveloped him in a hug.

"Where is he?" Padme asked.

"He's still in the Falcon, he's actually in pretty rough shape" Luke answered. Padme then gasped and she rushed up the ramp. She saw Anakin standing up and wearing some clothes Luke had bought for him.

"Oh Ani!" Padme cried as she latched her arms around him and she cried into his shoulder. Anakin raised his shaking arms and placed them around Padme and held her close to him.

"Come on, Phillip and Georgia prepared a royal feast, even a few people have been invited" Padme told Anakin as she wiped tears from her face.

"Who did you invite?" Anakin asked as he slowly placed an arm around Padme and she placed one around Anakin as well and they began to walk in the royal palace.

"It's good to see them together" Luke commented as he and the other females began to follow them from behind along with Ryoo and Pooja's kids.

"Who was that man?" Satele asked.

"That man is my uncle" Pooja answered.

"But he looks exactly like that Darth Vader" Satele replied.

"I know, that's because Vader is a clone" Pooja replied.

"So that is Anakin Skywalker?" Jessica asked.

"Yes, that's my uncle" Ryoo answered.

 _ **Royal Palace Banquet**_

"And now we welcome the real Anakin Skywalker home!" Queen Georgia exclaimed to the people that were in the dining hall and to the people watching the event live.

 _ **A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm starting to lose inspiration, it would be a kind gesture to send ideas for me to implement. Also shout out to Hannah Jane for being the first person to guess Vader is a clone.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Love is in the air

_**Discoveries: The Return of Darth Vader**_

 _ **Four**_

It had been one of the events of a lifetime for Anakin Skywalker, which is why he is now in his bed with Padme sound asleep next to him while he was staring at the ceiling. Although he might be put off sex for the rest of his life, he isn't put off with sleeping in the same bed as his wife. Anakin watched as his wife slept peacefully. He then placed an arm around her and held her close.

"Hmm" Padme groaned but she did not wake from her slumber. It was then he fell asleep knowing his wife and children are safe with him and that tomorrow he'll wake up next to his wife.

The following morning Anakin woke up with his wife's head on his chest and he smiled, as he stroked her hair and she then woke up.

"Good morning Ani" Padme murmured.

"Good morning to you as well angel" Anakin replied. He leaned and kissed his wife.

Meanwhile somewhere in the outer rim territories Lord Vader, who is a clone of Anakin Skywalker landed on the planet of Tatooine and walked out of the shuttle and walked to the entrance of Jabba's palace. He would kill Jabba the Hutt. While he and Anakin Skywalker are enemies, there are some subjects they have common ground on, such as a hate for slaves and slavery. Now Vader has a new distinct look. He has a mask that covers the lower half of his face which changes the sound of his voice, a cape which is the one similar to the ones of the memories of being stuck in the suit, and pure jet black robes and he had his trusty trooper/girlfriend Regan. She would exterminate all of Jabba's guards while Lord Vader would confront Jabba himself.

"Jabba the Hutt" Vader said in a calm mechanized voice.

"Lord Vader to what do I owe the pleasure?" Jabba asked in Huttese. Vader pulled his lightsaber from his belt and activated it and his crimson blade sprung to life.

"Your life" Vader growled and he began to slowly kill Jabba to give a painful and slow death.

Meanwhile on New Alderaan. Anakin was quietly watching the Holo T.V and he felt something stirring within him. He gasped, his eyes closed and there he was looking through Vader's eyes as he cut off, Jabba's tail, both of his arms and Vader then left cuts all over his body, pretty deep cuts mind you. Then eventually he cut of Jabba's head.

Anakin gasped once more when he was looking through his own eyes once more. _What, what did that mean?_ Anakin thought.

"Dad, are you okay? I felt your uneasiness" Leia said as she walked in the room.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Anakin replied.

"Okay, just call out for any of us if you need us," Leia said softly. She then walked out of the room and then Anakin walked out to the balcony, where his wife Padme is and he slowly placed his arms around her and kissed the back of her head.

"I want to go on a trip, just me and you," Anakin said.

"What brought up that idea?" Padme asked as she placed her hands, on Anakin's hands.

"I was just thinking about us that's all" Anakin answered.

"Hmm, I have to think about it first," Padme told Anakin.

After his conquest in killing Jabba the Hutt, Vader had left the orbit of Tatooine and he decided to take some time off of the newly resurrected imperial army. He and Regan would make the decision together that they would have a private wedding featuring Regan's parents and well, Vader's parents had perished long ago.

"So when does it happen?" Regan asked as she and Vader were heading to Regan's home planet of Coldris, Judging by the name, you'd think it's a snowy planet like Hoth, but it isn't it is like Naboo and New Alderaan.

Meanwhile, Padme had thought, about what her husband had said and she thought the idea of them going away together, on a trip with just the both of them, sounded like it is something they need since it, and has been many years since the two of them have spent time alone.

"Ani" Padme, said softly as she entered the room, as to where Anakin or Luke likes to fix or build things.

"Yes, Padme?" Anakin asked as he put whatever he was fixing down.

"I was thinking about what you told me earlier" Padme told Anakin.

"So, what is your verdict?" Anakin asked. Then his wife sat on his lap.

"I think it's a good idea" Padme answered. She then leaned in and then kissed Anakin.

Meanwhile, Han was, looking Anakin and Padme, to tell them Leia is expecting. He knew Anakin would be in the room where he fixes things, so he headed there and was about to knock on the door.

"Oh, Ani harder!"

Han then did a one-eighty and high tailed it back, to where he came from.

"Whoa, there Han what's the matter?" Leia asked when Han arrived back in the living room.

"Did you tell mom and dad?" Luke asked.

"No" Han answered.

"Why?" Leia asked.

"Let's just say, they're doing baby making of their own so it's best to avoid the engineering room" Han answered as he visibly shuddered.

"Oh," Luke replied.

 _Coldris_

Vader and Regan had prepared everything, they had needed and the invitations were sent to Regan's family and the people Vader wanted to invite, are his two personal inquisitors/bodyguards, Marek and Ezra, former padawan to Ahsoka Tano.

They had the wedding on a beach and Vader allowed the Queen of Coldris to come to his wedding and they did a traditional ceremony. They had said their vows and nobody had protested against the marriage.

After the ceremony, Vader and Regan went to a place on the other side of the planet where they would have their two-week honeymoon.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme had planned that they would take a trip to Coldris.

 **A/N: A long awaited chapter has finally been released and anyone who wants to contribute, feel free to send in ideas for a chapter. the person will be given credit for the idea.**


End file.
